


The Interview

by Blue_Amber, magicdrusilla



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actorslife, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, POV Robert, POV Tom Hiddleston, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, That Interview, Warning: Loki, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Amber/pseuds/Blue_Amber, https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicdrusilla/pseuds/magicdrusilla
Summary: When Tom and Robert beeing very "frostironish"Please watch this video before reading:https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x2oqh0i(The Interview: RDJ and Tom Hiddleston)https://youtu.be/eBuAx5KVGNQ(The movie scene: Loki and Tony Stark)You don't need to watch them, but  it helps to get in the right mood.





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> As "Infinity war" is approaching, we might have facing some more interviews like the ones from "Avengers", so we would like to look back at one special interview with RDJ and Tom from 2012...So we hope you enjoy our little Oneshot;-)

Tom sat down, feeling relief and tension at the same time.  
Relief, because this was the last interview today, tension, because he still did not know when he would start it. Tom waited for Robert to take his seat right next to him, meeting his eyes for just one moment. Robert seemed a bit exhausted but equally ready to answer the–mostly–same questions all over again, they've heard several times in the course of the day. But just a moment before the interviewer entered, as Robert put down his water bottle, placing it slightly under his chair, he moved the already mentioned chair, bringing it closer to Tom's, so that they sat insanely close to each other. He crossed his legs, placed one hand on Tom's back and winked.  
The younger actor sighted.  
So, this was it... the special interview...  
For a moment, he remembered the start of all this...

 

It was the third day of shooting on the penthouse set, just before the invasion. The third day that belonged to only two actors, Robert Downey Jr. and Tom Hiddleston. They were shooting the conversation, the exchange of threats between Tony and Loki.

But now, they were on their lunch break, the set belonged to the set designers, the lighting staff, the camera crew and the director, who were preparing the next camera angle.

Tom stood near the buffet and talked to Kimberly, who was in charge of the catering and a nutritionist on top. She delivered delicious but healthy food for cast and crew, and the things she told Tom about the digestive system and the right way to eat were so interesting. He enjoyed these conversations, every time Kimberly Snyder personally came to the set. And he wasn't the only one. Normally, Chris and Mark would have also stood next to him, listening to the beautiful woman's words.  
But today, they were not on set.  
“No, seriously, this is amazing!” he complimented her. “What is this called?” He pointed at his plate where there was a tasty lentil dish.  
“Shiva-Shakti-Dal,” Kimberly answered with a smile, and Tom was more than sure that he would have forgotten that name within a second.  
Sadly, he was prevented from having any further conversation with the nutritionist by Robert, who joined them and seemed like wanting to say something. Tom turned and faced the experienced actor. Robert wore a wide smile on his lips as he waved with his smartphone.  
“I found them,” he announced, and his smile grew even wider.  
For a moment, Tom was puzzled, he didn't know what Robert was talking about, but then it struck him like lightning.  
“Them?” he wanted to make sure that he had heard right.  
He couldn't quite believe that there was more than one so called fanfiction dealing with the Frostiron pairing.  
He had to shudder just thinking of it.  
How could people find the idea of Loki and Tony Stark doing such things together so interesting to write about?  
To be honest, he even had been so sure that this couldn't be, he had agreed to bet against Robert ever finding such stories on the internet.  
And the stake, to drive Robert’s car for the whole time of shooting ‘The Avengers’, had been quite a catch for Tom. He had been so sure to win that he hadn't thought about what Robert would desire as stake if Tom lost the bet.  
“Oh yes, THEM. A whole shitload of THEM!!” the actor smirked.  
Tom had to sit down, which wasn't the easiest thing to do, because the costume was quite tight.  
A moment later, he found Robert sitting next to him, who had no problem at all to flop down in the normal clothes Tony Stark was wearing in the scene, they were shooting.  
Kimberly had left, so they were quite alone–except for the forty people running around the set.  
It still felt strange for Tom to sit here with a guy he had known from television since he had been a child.  
“Okay then, leatherboy, brace yourself, here is a very nice one!”  
“Wait!” Tom said before Robert began to read. “How many did you find?” he enquired carefully.  
The older actor scrolled up and showed him a number, but Tom could not believe his eyes.  
“See, we are quite popular, and both considered as hot. There are over 150 smutty stories about us and this scene isn't even shot yet.” He grinned broadly, and Tom felt the hand of the older actor patting his shoulder. “Do not fret, little one, it's not a shame to lose against me.”  
“It depends.” the Brit surrendered, and lowered his shoulders.  
“Oh, come on, this interview will be the great fun for us! Poor little journalist!” Robert burst into laughter, which was so infectious that Tom had to give in. But a moment later, the other man became serious again, cleared his throat and began to read out loud, “He was beautiful, almost stunning. And he was waiting, waiting for him. Loki, God of Mischief, his guest and his lover, lying on his bed, his skin almost as white as the sheets, completely naked. As Tony's brown eyes met the green ones of Loki, the god began to move, he came on his knees, turned around and bent over, so that his ass was in the air. It seemed almost like a gift to the billionaire, Loki gave himself to him. He gripped the pale cheeks tightly, opening him, exposing his entrance. And there it was, the perfect rosette, never touched, never owned. He would be the first one. What a tantalizing thought and what a breath-taking sight. Oh, Tony would do it, he would own this tight, delicious hole. But first, he wanted to tease the trickster, make him beg for more. The playboy knelt on his bed, between the opened legs of his lover. “Hello, there.” he whispered, and blew on the pink rosette, which contracted in surprise, while his owner hissed and shivered. “Stark, just... goodness!” Loki tried to find words, but Tony interrupted him, “No, no, if you want something, beg for it, and else, enjoy!” He licked from the edge of the god's balls to his sweet entrance.”  
Tom wasn't sure if he should trust his ears as Robert continued reading. He could not help but imagine every single of the described pictures.  
A rim job?  
Really?  
What sick pervert would write such stories?  
As the older actor came to “Loki was so fucking tight”, Tom raised his hand.  
“Stop, Robert, please!” he begged. “I believe you. There are such stories, I admit it, you won.” He shook his head. “Jesus, I'd never thought that the fans would really do that!”  
“You didn't like it?” Robert asked, and Tom looked at him, an expression of disbelief on his face.  
“No! No, of course not! That's disturbing!” Tom shuddered again. “Did you?”  
Robert laughed. “You don't really ask me that, do you?”  
The British actor smiled. “Well, we all have our dark secrets... Maybe you are into rim jobs.”  
“No, believe me, I'm definitely not,” Robert made clear. “But, nevertheless, there are also some quite good fanfictions among the kind of creepy stuff.”  
“Spare me any more Frostiron, please,” Tom sighed and rose from the seat.  
“Awww, too bad.” Robert followed, the phone still in his hand. “There is that one very interesting story about you coming to earth and starting life as a whore...”  
He did not manage to say another word, since Tom had spun around and pinned him single-handedly against the wall, his hand on his chest, close to his throat.  
“I said, don't!” Tom warned.  
Bad enough that he had lost the bet and had to face a more than embarrassing interview, the fact that he had been so wrong about the existence of the Frostiron porn... god, why did such fanfictions exist?  
“Oh, come on, squeeze harder!” The American grinned. “You're getting into character!”  
Tom eased his grip and made one step back. “I'm sorry,” he apologized. “You are right, I was already half in character...”  
“Never mind,” Robert said. “But believe me, I just wanted to tease you. There are way more man-friendly fanfictions, which actually are quite hot.”  
“Keep it low, metal man,” Tom shook his head. “Maybe if I survive the stake...”  
“Alright,” Robert grinned widely. “Come on, Reindeer Games, I think they want to continue shooting.”  
After the crew had set up the lighting for the next scene, Tom really tried to concentrate on his text, but all he could think about was that rim job fanfiction, Robert had found on the internet.  
So, he did mess up some takes before he finally gained his professionalism again, which was after he'd asked, if the drink that RDJ handled in the scene was real, and of course it was. So, in one take he took the glass from the other actor’s hand and downed it in one.  
“Now I feel much better,” he declared.  
The next moment, he heard Joss scream, “Cut!”  
Then the producer stood next to him and was so not amused. “Tom, what is wrong with you? Do I need to remind you that drinking on set is not allowed!?”  
Tom raised his hands in defence. “I'm sorry and I know that, but believe me when I say, I really needed this drink!”  
The producer shook his head and smiled, “Okay, then let’s do it again, and, Loki, this time no drink for you, did I make myself clear?”  
Tom heard Robert chuckle, and he hit him with an evil eye.  
That was all his fault!  
But Tom was the young actor, and RDJ was the star, so he could literally do whatever he wanted to do.  
They went through several more takes until Joss was happy for the day, and Tom could finally get out of this costume and the wig. Now the only thing he desired was a hot shower after a run. He needed time to think and perhaps also some ‘thorapie’ with Chris.  
It was already dark outside as he finally entered his trailer, all sweaty and out of breath from the run. Tom closed the door and went directly under the shower, enjoyed the hot water on his skin. But the moment he closed his eyes, the pictures that had burned into his brain came back to his mind. Tom shook his head.  
How could Robert read such things and still act like nothing had happened?  
And what distracted him the most of all was that the older actor obviously enjoyed reading some of those stories.  
As he got dressed, Tom finally asked himself why this whole theme remained on his mind for that long. Because it wasn't the case that he did not know about the quite creepy aspects of being a public person. He knew about fan art, fanfiction and all the other stuff. Some of his friends like Ben had already told him about some fanfictions they were playing a major role in.  
He had known that there were some fanfictions about Loki, and to be honest, he also had read some, but Chris had given him advice to never get close to the ‘slash section’. And he had trusted his friend.  
And now, he finally knew how damn precious Chris's advice had been.  
He jerked when he heard someone knocking on the door. He had a look on his watch. It was almost dinner time. Tom opened to see who came to visit and was surprised to recognize Robert.  
“What are you doing here?” he asked directly.  
“May I come in?” Robert wanted to know.  
“Sure.” Tom stepped aside and let the other actor in who sat down at the little table. “What brings you here?” The British man took a seat on the opposite side of the piece of furniture.  
Robert remained silent for a moment, then he started to speak, “I was a bit unfair today, I admit.”  
Tom tilted his head.  
Did Robert just apologize?  
“It was quite unfair of me to read this stuff to you just minutes before shooting,” he continued.  
“You kind of broke my concentration, yes,” Tom replied before he just had to ask, “but why didn't it freak you out?”  
“Remember when we set the bet exactly?” he asked.  
“Two days ago, when we started filming the scene in the penthouse,” Tom remembered. “Why do you ask?”  
“Because I started searching for the fanfictions the same evening,” Robert answered. “And it did not take long to find them. And I freaked out as I read the stuff, I totally did,” he sighed. “It took me almost two days to handle the images. So, I know that I was unfair, especially by presenting you with just the worst kind of what I've found.”  
Tom was not able to say why exactly, but this confession made him feel much better.  
“So it did not not bother you?” he asked, just to be sure.  
“No, it totally bothered me,” Robert admitted, “but we have to forget that kind of stuff and focus on our work, okay?”  
“Sure,” his British colleague murmured.  
“Alright, but the stake is still on,” the American grinned, “a flirty interview, just as if the Frostiron was real.”  
Tom nodded. “I will keep my word, you won, we'll do it.”  
“It will be super fun!” Robert rubbed his hands together before getting up. “Alright, Tommy, join me to dinner?”  
“Love to,” Tom said and followed the older actor as he left Tom's trailer. “I’m starving!”

And now, he was sitting next to Robert, and he already felt so bad for the female interviewer. The blonde woman seemed to be quite excited to get the chance to ask them some questions.  
But he had to do it, so he did his best, and with Robert, it kind of felt so natural.  
After some seconds to get into the character he wanted to portray for those fanfiction writers, he found it hilarious and quite entertaining to pretend that after this interview, they would make out in a hotel room.  
The time flew and he was almost sad when someone of the team told them that the next question would be their last. That was also the moment when Robert decided to go the extra mile and Tom happily joined him. He looked at the older actor like he was a delicious piece of meat and included a lot of what the internet called ‘unnecessary touching’. And then, the interview was over and they were free to leave the room.  
First, they were quiet as they went back to their rooms, but as they entered the elevator, Tom began to chuckle. “Oh man, this was more fun than I thought, thanks for the experience, Robert!”  
The older actor nodded before he answered, “Yes.”  
Tom squinted. He had the odd feeling that Robert’s behaviour had changed in some strange way over the last minutes. “Are you alright?”  
“Oh yes... do you mind joining me for a drink in my room?” the older actor asked.  
Tom smiled. Even if he was tired as hell, he enjoyed spending time with the fellow actors, and especially with RDJ.  
“Sure,” he answered as the elevator doors opened on the 15th floor, where the film company had housed them, and he followed the American to his room.  
Well, it was a lot more than a room. It seemed like they had housed Robert in a suite, which was not unexpected, since Robert really was the big star of the film. Tom didn't know how much he was paid, but he would have bet that it might have been at least ten times the amount he himself had gotten.  
“Oh, this was so much fun!” he repeated as he took a seat on the comfortable couch, Robert's room included.  
“Indeed, it was,” the other actor said as he brought two glasses and a bottle of whiskey, and placed it in front of Tom on the small glass table.  
Then he sat down on one of the two armchairs.  
„Alright, Robert, what is it?” Tom asked, who, of course, realized the American’s strange mood.  
RDJ sighted and poured some of the amber liquid in the glasses, before emptying his in one.  
“Robert, what is it?” Tom asked again as he started worrying about his colleague.  
“It is just... the whole Frostiron...” Robert stuttered before taking a deep breath. Tom waited patiently for him to continue. “I have told you that I needed some time to deal with the pictures?”  
Tom nodded.  
“And I told you that there were more... arousing ones?”  
Tom nodded again and closed his eyes for a moment. “You threatened to read one of those to me after the interview,” he remembered.  
“I did,” Robert confirmed, “but it's not what I’m talking about right now ... The truth is ... I read the quite horrible one to you to spare you what I've been through ... or, no ... I have to say, what I just can't get through...”  
“What are you talking about?” Tom was not only puzzled but also a little scared.  
What was he trying to tell him?  
The American actor hesitated, the silence went on for almost one minute, but then he began to speak again, quietly, “As I read some of the fanfictions–and couldn't help but to imagine you and me being in this situation–I got really... horny.” He paused and looked at Tom, who stared back in complete disbelief. “Please, don't look at me like that! They actually are very arousing, well written and...” His voice broke and he went silent.  
The thoughts in Tom's head on the contrary went wild. He tried to understand what RDJ had just told him.  
It took Tom a moment to realize what was happening here.  
It couldn't be otherwise.  
Robert was trying to prank him!  
Or even worse–all of the other actors were along for the ride.  
He looked around the suite, concentrating on any strange noise, he might hear, but there was nothing. Probably, the American streamed it, and the other ones would have a great laugh right now.  
Tom reflected a moment on what he should do...

Oh god, what was he doing?  
He just should have said goodbye to the younger actor, and gone to his room to get heavily drunk!  
Why on earth couldn't he shut his mouth for at least once?  
He could clearly see the confused expression on Tom’s beautiful face, which was almost too much to bear.  
For a moment, he remembered the start of all this...  
They had great fun shooting the scene in Tony Stark’s penthouse.  
Tom was playing that bastard Loki so damn well that Robert had to fight some creeps from time to time. They got along well, and during the breaks they shared great laughs, until Robert began to talk about the pairings some fans chose to write fanfictions about.  
He still heard the words of the British man, “Oh, come on, they’ve never met, there can't be stories about Loki and Tony Stark!”  
“Oh, believe me, there can and there are!” he responded, and the blink of an eye later, Robert accepted the challenge to find smutty stories about the two of them.  
Tom had been so damn sure that he would win the bet. They had agreed on a limit of two days’ time to find the stories. And in the recap, Robert was more than thankful for having had the time to get over what he had found.  
Because when he sat in his trailer in front of his laptop, on the same evening, he came upon so many disturbing pieces of fanart and stories, which he just skimmed, until he found one, which didn't let him go. It was astonishingly well written and left him being horny.  
“Damn, you are married and happy!” he reminded himself, but his cock was craving for release.  
What the hell was happening there?  
How did such a piece of creative work manage to do this?  
He forced himself to continue reading, mainly to prove that this was not that good, not that arousing, but the style was awesome. He tried to not picture the described scene, but he failed. He tried to not picture himself and Tom's Loki but just some random dudes in this scene, but he failed. The pictures forced themselves into his head, summoning the most erotic porn in his mind.  
In his imagination, he was the one standing at the wall, pressing his back against the cold metal–not Tony–while Loki, who looked exactly like Tom stood directly in front of him. There were no more than a few inches of space left between their bodies. He stared into Loki's incredibly beautiful eyes as the god's hands ghosted over his arms, leaving goose pimples, the want to feel these fingers somewhere else. Then Loki grabbed him by the waist, bringing their bodies together as he caught Tony's lips in a hot kiss.  
But it was not only Tony whose erection impatiently pressed against the tight jeans.  
No, in the story, it was Tony, but in reality, Robert got hard, imagining Tom's Loki looking at him with that fire in those heavenly eyes.  
He could not help and freed his cock, stroked it as he continued reading the story, imagining being in this situation, imagining being taken by Tom's Loki, he felt the warm hands of the Brit everywhere on his body, imagined it to be Loki's/Tom's hand to stimulate his length, and then it was not only Tony who came with the god's name on his lips...  
Robert shut his notebook and tried to catch his breath, the sticky semen on his hand being proof that this fanfiction had been one of the best porn he had ever experienced.  
And then he realized what just happened.  
He had fapped to the imagination of Tom Hiddleston fucking him!  
But what did that mean?  
How could that be?  
Robert was not proud of it, but he had made lots of experiences in his life and especially during his time of drug addiction. He had had some vague homosexual experiences, not that he remembered every detail, but he had never really enjoyed it, it had never been satisfying…  
After he had taken a shower and put on new clothes, Robert’s mind was still mulling over everything that had happened since he had read the fanfiction.  
He had to admit that Tom was very attractive, but how did this story manage to force him to think of the British actor constantly?  
He had to get some fresh air.  
So, he put on his shoes and a light jacket, and left his trailer to go for a walk. He didn't quite know where to go, but when he finally got the feeling of having arrived, it hit him like a hammer.  
Robert was standing in front of Tom Hiddleston’s trailer.  
He shook his head in disbelief.  
“Are you kidding me?” he asked himself.  
Then he heard someone approaching, and one moment later, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
“Hey, Robert.” Tom’s hoarse voice welcomed him.  
The younger actor was out of breath.  
Robert turned around to see the other man doing stretching exercises in some very tight sportswear.  
“Hey, man,” he tried to sound super cool. Hopefully Tom wouldn't notice how he looked at him. “I salute you that you still manage to go for a run after such an exhausting day!”  
A wonderful smile appeared on the younger man’s face, then he ran his fingers through his hair, before he simply responded, “You know, I have to. Without my daily running, I don't feel good.”  
“But don't you normally run in the morning?” Robert wanted to know.  
“Yes, I do, but you know that my costume is very heavy. I need every muscle to pretend it weighs nothing at all. Loki has to move as gracefully as a butterfly hovering in the air.” As the words left Tom’s mouth, some of the pictures Robert had imagined while reading the fanfiction came back to his mind, so that he had to close his eyes for a moment to stay focused.  
“Do you want to come in?” he heard the Brit ask. “I just need to take a quick shower, because I'm all sweaty, and then we could talk a bit if you like.”  
The throat of the American parched, so that he had to cough slightly before he replied, “Oh, thanks for the invitation, but I still have to win a bet.”  
Robert plastered a smile on his face, then he patted Tom’s shoulder, before he walked back to his trailer. But the only thing, he could think of while going back was Tom under the shower. And also during the evening, the common dinner, Robert couldn’t help but constantly watch the Brit. He hadn’t realized before how good Tom Hiddleston actually looked. What a subtle erotic there was in his movements.  
Robert was an actor, so he managed to cover this current attitude towards the younger man perfectly, but he found it quite hard to focus.  
In some very confusing way, the fanfiction and his colleague had awakened Robert’s interest, and he had looked forward to the stake, the interview, in which they both had to search physical contact, making the Frostiron real for a few minutes.

But looking back now, Robert would have preferred to not have done the interview that way. He had hoped to find that being so close to the British man didn’t mean anything to him, that he wouldn’t care about the looks Tom gave him during the talk.  
But the effect had been quite the contrary.  
He had not only enjoyed this kind of interaction with Tom, no. His interest had even been strengthened and his sexual arousal had grown, resulting in him now telling Tom about what the fanfiction had done to him.  
And now he watched the emotions going wild on the other actor’s face. It took some time in which Robert’s heart was beating so fast he could have sworn Tom had to be aware of it, as if he must have heard it, before his colleague spoke again.  
“You are kidding me, aren’t you?”  
Robert closed his eyes.  
He didn’t believe it.  
Of course he didn’t.  
How should he?  
As it was highly unlikely that Robert could feel that way, as Robert himself could not believe the way he felt right now.  
“Where are the others? Where are the cameras?” Tom gazed around the room, searching for an explanation.  
“There are none,” Robert said, looking at Tom without any coverage, allowing him to see the confusion and the … yes, it was almost some kind of fear. “Everything I just told you is true. And if you allow me to be honest one more time … it confused me to the core, since I did not expect that I would be able to get aroused by a story and the thought of getting intimate with a man.”  
“You are not joking?” Tom’s voice was pure disbelief.  
“I’m not,” Robert answered. “I’ve never been more serious in my whole life.”  
“And… and why do you tell me?” His colleague asked shyly. “What do you expect me to say?”  
Robert closed his eyes.  
Okay, now, the moment had come.  
He had to do it.  
“I don’t expect you to say anything,” he returned, and reached for something in his pocket. “But I want to ask you to do something…” Robert got his phone and unlocked it. “Please, could you please read the fanfiction? I need to know if…” His voice broke.  
Tom noticed that the hands of the American were shaking, but still he was wary, this whole situation still could be a joke.  
He took the phone and expected a ‘We got you!’ video from the cast.  
But there wasn't.  
So, he looked at Robert, before he began to read the text on the display. While he was reading, he felt the glance of the older actor and he could hear him breathing.  
It was so damn silent in the suite.  
At first, he skimmed the text until he came to the part, in which Loki began to seduce Tony.  
Tom had to admit that it really was well written, even better than some scripts he had seen in his career, he could picture the room, the scenery and the feeling of the characters. It wasn't just porn, it was a story, and what happened felt quite natural.  
Tom had to clear his throat several times while he continued reading.  
As the part came in which Tony went down on Loki, he couldn't help it, his cock slowly stiffened. He had to close his eyes for a moment to enjoy the feeling. He knew damn well that this whole ‘kneel’ thing was quite sexual, but to read it was more than he could bear.  
Tom couldn't help, the vision of Tony Stark sucking Loki’s cock voluntarily was indeed fucking hot.  
Robert watched him narrowly while he was reading. The face of the British actor revealed nothing, which almost drove him mad.  
He wanted to ask how he liked it.  
What he felt while reading this, because Robert himself could recall his feelings, his arousal and his disbelief about this making him horny like nothing he had ever read before.  
Then his look left the younger actor’s face and wandered over his body. And as Robert’s eyes found his crotch, Tom began to change position on the sofa.  
Robert swallowed, because he could clearly see that the story seemed to have an effect on Tom. He didn't know what to say, so he remained silent and waited until the other man had finished the story.  
Tom returned the phone silently, his eyes remaining lowered. Robert placed it on the table and bit his lip, before he could not help but to ask, “And?”  
The young actor rubbed his eyes and sighted. “Don’t pretend you didn’t notice!” he said, and his voice sounded quite hoarse.  
“Notice what?” Robert wanted to know, despite that he already knew, if Tom’s jeans did not belong to the ones which were faking enormous boners.  
“You know bloody well,” the other actor murmured.  
“I have no idea what you mean,” the American persisted on being oblivious. He wanted his colleague to admit it, using words. “You did not say anything, I did not notice…”  
But before he was able to finish his sentence, Tom rose from the couch, came closer and placed his hands on the armrests of the armchair Robert sat in. His movements were so elegant that Robert was startled and fascinated at the same time.  
“Don’t lie to me!” Tom hissed, and for a moment his expression was Loki’s.  
Robert couldn’t prevent his eyes from focusing on the other man’s crotch, his erection, which pressed against the fabric of his pants.  
“There we are… now, are you willing to act openly?” Tom required an answer as he saw his statement confirmed.  
Robert’s eyes returned to the other man’s. “Only if you are, too.”  
Tom nodded, and the older actor watched his Adam’s apple move as he gulped. “Well, you were right. The fanfiction was more than just a bit arousing.”  
“What effect did it have on you?” Robert needed to know. “Besides the obvious because physical one?”  
Tom cleared his throat. “What do you want me to say?” he asked and waited for an answer.  
He hadn't moved.  
“The truth,” Robert demanded and looked intensely into the blue eyes of the British man.  
“The truth is that I saw it all before my inner eye. I could see you going down on Loki…” he paused for a moment before he continued speaking, “at first, but as things got heated up, I lost Loki.” He lowered his head. “And it was just me you were giving this blowjob.”  
There, he said it.  
Did he just admit that he had fantasized about getting a blowjob by RDJ while reading?  
What would the American do now?  
Tom felt himself getting nervous. He couldn't think clearly, because there was definitively not enough blood in his brain to ensure normal function.  
No, the whole situation resulted in making him even hornier.  
Tom thought about going to the bathroom to wank, so he could think clearly again.  
No, he had to, there was no other chance.  
“Would you please excuse me?” He loosened his hand from the armrest and then stood up straight to walk to the restroom.  
Just before he reached the door, he felt a hand at his back. Tom turned around just to see that Robert had followed him.  
“Tom, I felt the same, I saw the same and I did the same I think you want to do right now, but I did it while reading and made a mess,” the older actor smirked.  
“Then let me do it! I need to think normally again!” Tom requested and tried to continue his way to the bathroom.  
“Wait, please!”  
And in the next moment, he felt himself pinned against the wall and Robert’s body pressing against his. Tom was speechless.  
What happened here?  
Robert was married, he had children!  
He had to stop him!  
“Robert, what are you…” he began, but his colleague interrupted him.  
“No, Tom, please listen!” His voice was barely more than a whisper, and he was already so close to Tom that the young actor felt his breath on his face, “the truth is, I … the fanfiction confused me. I did not expect that the imagination of being with another man would have that effect on me … and I can’t think of anything else… and this has been going on for weeks now… weeks, in which I asked myself constantly how it would be if it weren’t just written…” he paused for a second, trying to find the right words. “To be honest, I did not only want you to read it, too… I wish to ask for something more…”  
No, Robert could not mean that!  
Had he just asked Tom to…?  
The British man knew that he had to be reasonable, that he had to push Robert away, tell him that this was only a well written fanfiction, which aroused them, nothing more…  
But Tom also knew that this would have been a lie.  
There was more.  
Every harmless touch during the interview had felt so natural, being so close to the American had felt so natural. And even now, he did not feel uncomfortable being closer to Robert than to anyone else in some time.  
No, his arousal did not vanish. It even intensified while looking in these dark eyes, which always seemed to smile, but were now burning with lust.  
Tom shakily took a breath.  
Yes, there was a certain curiosity he felt.  
He had never even thought about collecting any homosexual experiences.  
And why should he have?  
He had always been sure to be straight, there had never been any situation making him doubt that.  
At least, not until today.  
Dealing with his arousal, Tom hadn’t allowed the thought to really settle in his mind, but since Robert had mentioned it…  
How would it be if it weren’t just written?  
Tom felt his cock reacting to the pictures popping up in his swirling, confused head, pictures of him and Robert–not Loki and Tony–right here.  
Tom could not help, lowering his eyes to look at the other man’s lips. They were slightly cracked as if they were too dry, but they looked soft and incredibly appealing…  
“You are married,” the last bit of his brain still working remembered, and pushed the words through his mouth.  
“I am,” Robert admitted. “And I will feel bad, but I… I need to know,” he tried to explain, “so would you…?”  
“Yes,” Tom whispered before Robert had really started his question.

 

And Robert could feel how Tom pressed his lean yet muscular body against his, he could feel the chopped breath on his face, the heat that radiated from the other man’s skin. He knew that he was the one to get it started, because Tom was way too British to do so.  
The American placed his hand behind Tom's neck and pulled him slightly down, so he could reach his soft lips. He moistened his own ones before he carefully placed them onto Tom’s.  
The moment their mouths touched, it was like an electric shock hitting Robert’s body and even if he hadn’t been completely sure before about actually wanting this, he was now.  
Within seconds, they were kissing passionately and lustfully as if this was the most normal thing to do.  
Robert felt Tom’s hand on his chest, wandering down, over his abs, before it stopped. But Robert didn't want him to stop, no, he wanted Tom to touch him there. He wanted to feel the slender fingers of the Brit all around his cock, which was already eagerly pressing against his jeans.  
“Oh god, Tom…” he moaned as he finally felt the other man’s hand on his zipper, trying to free his dick from its prison.  
They broke the kiss to pull off their shirts, and tossed them carelessly on the floor, before continuing it moments later.  
As Tom began to stroke his cock, Robert couldn't concentrate on anything else than the sensation rushing through his body. He needed a moment, before he began to do the same with Tom's cock, which felt so damn good in his hand. For a little moment, he noticed the sheer size of the other's erection, before his head was empty and he just felt.  
Robert opened his mouth again, welcoming Tom's tongue, he tasted his colleague, that unique mixture he surely would never forget again.  
Their tongues fought for domination, Robert had to remind himself to breathe as he got dizzy, since, due to all the passion, he had just forgotten to fill his lungs with fresh air. Tom's hand ghosted over his chest, being a careful explorer, while the other one did the contrary and gave him the best hand job he had ever gotten.  
Oh, this was so right!  
Tom was not able to think. He was completely lost in lust–his own and Robert's. All he was able to do was to stroke this long, hard and incredibly hot shaft between his fingers. Without any need of verbal communication, they were moving their hands in the same rhythm. Tom laid his left hand on Robert's chest, he just needed to touch him, just to … he didn't know … he just wanted him to really be there.  
The British actor gasped as Robert's grip tightened, as his fingers closed around his dick and the rhythm sped up. He closed his eyes, and the back of his head fell against the wall as he tried to deal with the sensation, the amazing feeling radiating through his whole body.  
“Is it okay?” he heard Robert's voice.  
His colleague sounded breathless, his voice hoarse, but so incredibly erotic.  
“Hell, yes!” Tom sighed. “Please, don't stop...”  
Then he felt Robert's lips on his throat, his clavicle, the hot breath meeting his sensitive skin, feeling cold, making him shiver. Tom tried to focus, and followed the other actor by increasing speed and tightness of his efforts to satisfy him.  
Robert moaned, and the hand lying on Tom's back came back up, grabbing his hair, helping the American to force Tom into a kiss, so arousing that he almost came. He never had imagined, not even in his wildest dreams, that the kiss of a man would bring him that close to the edge.  
What the fuck was happening here?  
This was so hot!  
Tom pushed his pelvis towards Robert’s hands, who understood and intensified the flow, tightening his grip on his shaft.  
After some firm movements, Tom felt that he would cum very soon, so he broke the kiss to tell the other man, who was jerking him off so damn well.  
“Rob...” he tried to warn him, but his voice quitted its service, and he was too close to think of anything else than to get off.  
He needed this so hard.  
He wanted it.  
He closed his eyes and desperately tried to continue the movement of his hand, but the moment he felt his sperm let-down, he just enjoyed to cum into the American’s hand, who followed just a few moments later. The thick, warm liquid ran down his fingers, but he didn't care, he just felt the twitching of Robert’s dick in his hands, while he came with a hoarse moan.  
Tom felt Robert’s head finding rest on his chest, the older actor completely out of breath, and so was he.  
It took them several minutes to return to reality.  
Robert heard and felt the racing pulse of his British colleague as he tried to catch his breath. It had been some time since he had felt like this the last time, since he had come in such an intensity.  
He released Tom's vanishing erection, placed both hands on the other's shoulder blades and pulled him closer. A moment later, he felt Tom's arms closing around him and several more minutes passed, in which they just stood there, holding each other after this amazing experience.  
As they finally found the strength to separate again, Robert could feel his sticky cum on his back, just where Tom's hand had been and realized that he must have also spread the liquid on his fingers on the other man's body.  
“Speaking of a mess,” he murmured and heard Tom laugh.  
“It's okay, nothing a shower can't straighten out,” the Brit said warmly, “and nothing to regret what just happened.”  
“You don't?” Robert asked.  
“No,” Tom answered. “Do you?”  
He shook his head and replied, “No, of course not. This was one of the best experiences I've ever made!” He approached his colleague again and placed a soft kiss on his slightly swollen lips. “You are an amazing man, Thomas William Hiddleston.”  
“So are you, Robert Downey Jr.” the person addressed returned. “It's been a long time since I felt this... wanted before. And I...”  
“Yes?” Robert asked as Tom went quiet.  
“Never mind,” the British actor smiled.  
That was unsatisfying, but Robert knew that there wasn't much sense in urging him, so he just went on, “Mind to join me for a shower?”  
Tom closed his eyes for a moment, while he placed both of his hands upon Robert's chest. “There is nothing I'd love to do more at the moment”, he said and opened his eyes again, “but it would be a bad idea.”  
“Why?” the older actor whispered.  
“Because I want more,” Tom replied, biting his lip. “But every action going further than... that would be too much... at least for now... don't you think?”  
Robert cleared his throat. He was relieved that Tom felt the same, that he was also craving more, but he was also right. First, they had to understand what just happened, they had to find out what that meant for them.  
So, he answered, “You are right. As much as I would love to shove my dick up your ass and fuck you like we both need it, you are right.”  
He watched Tom closing his eyes over the dirty words, which certainly aroused the Brit as much as himself. The younger actor took a few deep breaths before opening them again.  
“Yes… Time for me to leave.” He closed his pants and reached for his shirt. “So, as it seems, the Frostiron somehow has become real,” Tom then said while getting dressed.  
“Obviously,” Robert admitted and stopped him on his way to the door. “No chance for more Frostiron?”  
“Enough Frostiron porn for ‘The Avengers’!” A mischievous smile appeared on the British man's face. “But perhaps, there will be more if Tony and Loki meet again in the ‘Infinity War’.”  
Tom caught Robert's lips for a last passionate kiss, before opening the door.  
“Love to,” the older actor purred as he watched Tom leave.


End file.
